


【万白万】字母梗 - H for Hideaway

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【万白万】字母梗 - H for Hideaway

白曜隆很孤单，很迷茫，很痛苦。王昊坐在他面前，手因为激动和紧张而微微颤抖，眼里却含着希翼的光。像个要糖的孩子，又像只求主人夸奖的犬类。所以白曜隆不懂怎么拒绝他，不懂怎么告诉他：这一切都是无用功，因为我的感情都是假的。

所以白曜隆伸出了手，轻轻地抚上王昊的脸颊，使出全力吸走了他所有情绪。留给王昊一个无法填补的黑洞。

——————

白曜隆很小的时候发过一次高烧，能烧坏肝脾肺的那种。白父白母拉着他去了好几个医院都没用，眼看着就要绝望了，一个从路边跑来的乞丐递来一块佛牌。乞丐神神叨叨说着白曜隆是神选中要在人间做大事的人，用这块佛牌度过这一劫，以后就能长久平安，还能救济他人。白母向来信佛，但在这节骨眼上也没心情在乎这东西不搭噶的说辞，只当这佛牌是救命稻草，急急忙忙收下给白曜隆戴上了。

没过多久烧确实退了，白父白母想来感谢这乞丐，人却在大西安城消失得无影无踪了。而白曜隆也获得了共感的能力。他只要和人有肢体接触，那人的情绪便会如潮水般涌入他的大脑。别人开心，他就开心。别人难过，他就难过。白父白母和太多的传统父母一样，总想着要给孩子物质上的最好，却忽略了这件事对小小白心理上造成的影响。“我到底是谁？”“我的感受真的是我的感受吗？”“为什么他们要装作喜欢我？”这些很多成人都想不明白的问题堆积在他小小的身躯里，日渐发酵成无法摆脱的自我质疑。

长大后的他渐渐学会了控制自己的能力，却一直没有找到能真心待他的人。他能有控制地感知甚至吸走他人当下的感情，知道这能力的人要么是怕他，嫌他，要么是想利用他的来帮自己减轻负面情绪。一个人的心只有那么大，当黑暗越来越多，光明只能越来越少。于是白曜隆早早地学会了用笑容当面具，用年轻且浮夸的爱好和形象和外界划清界限，把脆弱留给自己。

爸妈安排他去美国，他就乖乖的去。学着其他富二代一样花天酒地，开名车，喝名酒，身边坐满了莺莺燕燕，从呕吐物上醒来的时候却只有他一个人。爸妈看他不行，让他回国当兵，他也不吵不闹听从安排。在战友们不解的眼神中跑去垃圾场练rap，想象着下面不是乱飞的苍蝇而是挥舞的荧光棒，晚回宿舍被罚站的时候还是只有他一个人。人生在旁人眼里顺风顺水，他的孤独却无处去说。

认识红花会的老铁们后情况有所改善，他们从不希望能从他这里索取，而是源源不断地给他传输正能量。白曜隆战战兢兢的坦白了自己的能力，却没有受到不同的对待。能再次信任人的感觉很好，少数人的善意像一个泡沫，带着白曜隆飞得飘飘然。然而和王昊的第一次握手狠狠地刺破了这个泡沫。那次是他队里放假，受李京泽邀请跑出来看battle比赛。比赛还没开始，李京泽也不顾避嫌得勾着王昊的背把人拉来打招呼。和兄弟们呆久了的白曜隆忘了自己卸下的防备，和王昊一握手一碰肩的瞬间就被他身上的阴暗和焦躁淹没了。

 

这感觉对白曜隆来说太过真实，太过熟悉，也太过令人不愿想起。以至于之后的很长一段时间他都不愿意和王昊有所交集，要不是他师傅求他去帮帮王昊，说王昊再这样下去就要把自己害死了，白曜隆可能一辈子都只会和王昊是名义上的兄弟。

——————

“或许我当时就应该让他去死的。”这声音太久没在白曜隆脑海里响起过，是他，但又不像他了。

 

TBC


End file.
